This invention relates to portable barbeques and particularly but not exclusively to gas fired portable barbeques.
A difficulty encountered in using gas fired barbeques is the collection and disposal of fat and meat juice liberated during a meat cooking operation and it is accordingly the principal objective of this invention to provide means to overcome this problem.